User talk:Saytun
RE:Changes in the Wiki About zone articles, I'll do it later. For font color, I use it in this. --ConTraZ VII 03:41, February 1, 2011 (UTC) :Please make article about Counter-Strike Xbox. Tour of Duty Please delete the following articles: *Havana: Tour of Duty Easy *Havana: Tour of Duty Normal Thanks. --ConTraZ VII 09:19, February 1, 2011 (UTC) Map Screenshots (Source, mainly) Hi, congrats on Admin! My main point: Are there any maps that we need screenshots of? I can work on getting those without any problem, I'll gladly volunteer to do it. I'll have an easier time taking them in Source but CZ or 1.6 wouldn't be too hard. Not gonna make screenshots of Deleted Scenes stuff though: too laggy the cake is a lie 21:10, February 1, 2011 (UTC) re: screenshots Alright then. Don't worry about the commands, I know them already (cl_drawhud 0 and impulse 200 for future reference). I'll get to work at some point. No deadlines please the cake is a lie 00:08, February 2, 2011 (UTC) Answer My front page Code I use. Just click edit on this section and please go to source mode by clicking Source button on the right side of editing panel. Ask me if you cannot understand. Vehicle About the vehicle template, please ask B-MAN and CS Specialist. I can accept any results that will be, and help editing. Other stuff I think you can do the other request by yourself. Increase your achievement points! I already close to . Compete me. If you have another questions, just ask me. I'll help if I can. --ConTraZ VII 23:45, February 2, 2011 (UTC) Answers/Replies I always read the News Post, and I agree with the templates. Thanks. --ConTraZ VII 10:43, February 3, 2011 (UTC) Re: Questions/Comments Ah. that sounds nice. We'll be doing it then. Makes it look more organized. --ZEROGRAVITY-A01 16:01, February 3, 2011 (UTC) Okay. I hear you. --ZEROGRAVITY-A01 16:38, February 3, 2011 (UTC) Alright, thanks. I'll keep adding what I can. --ZEROGRAVITY-A01 18:09, February 3, 2011 (UTC) Images Sorry about that, because if it was white (cause I used the Model Viewer), it could be harder for close view. but I can do it again with a white background. CS Specialist 00:14, February 6, 2011 (UTC) HTML Learn HTML here. --ConTraZ VII 10:52, February 8, 2011 (UTC) Font color Please give me the font color code for brown. Thanks. --ConTraZ VII 11:07, February 8, 2011 (UTC) Regarding the move Doesn't really matter - some of Wikia's changes are seriously irritating (come on, having to click more buttons just to view history?), but I'm cool either way. 22:09, February 8, 2011 (UTC) : Glad to see you don't oppose. Just a quick question, who are you? It seems that you forgot to sign in. Saytun 22:17, February 8, 2011 (UTC) :: He signed, he is just offline by the look of it? :: I think the switch would be great, I hate Wikia's new theme, its just disgusting in comparison to the old one, witch is beautiful. In fact I am thinking of switching my wiki over to Shoutwiki. :: --------- 02:18, February 9, 2011 (UTC) : Opposition I oppose, I am just new to it a few months ago and now we're moving to ShoutWiki? I disagree with this matter, CS Wiki is CS Wiki, we can't move too, there are still other users, besides, we may find difficulty there in that Shoutwiki, we still have to go to 1000 pages right for the resolution. Shoutwiki may have new stuff, but we are already 590 plus pages now, we should not stop. CS Specialist 04:16, February 9, 2011 (UTC) Hmmm... If we're going to move, we'd better convert over discreetly. I had seen a flamewar happen during the Touhou Wiki move. Though, I'd wait for the majority vote. --ZEROGRAVITY-A01 05:28, February 9, 2011 (UTC) Moving to Shoutwiki I don't know, but it seems to be ugly. --ConTraZ VII 06:58, February 9, 2011 (UTC) :NO to moving. Wikia is way more popular (most people find game- or movie-related information by just typing its name and ".wikia.com" to address bar, Wikia has the most useful addons and community is much bigger than on ShoutWiki. SiPlus 08:37, February 14, 2011 (UTC) Untitled Hey, Somebody told me that you were considering a move to ShoutWiki, so I thought I would give my thoughts on the situation. The domain name you asked about on the main page's talk page (counterstrikewiki.com) is owned by curse.com. They purchased it at my request a few months ago, because I was going to move the wiki off of Wikia and make it part of the Curse Network. I decided against it, as I started to like the Wikia changes, and thought it may harm the wiki more than help it. They kept the domain name as they thought it could be of some use in the future. If you're seriously interested in moving the wiki off of Wikia, but are having doubts about ShoutWiki, I'd suggest possibly looking in to Curse again. It's a great site, and they already host some very popular wikis (World of Warcraft, Minecraft, etc.). Also, I don't know if you're aware, but if you do decide to move the wiki off of Wikia, this wiki will still exist, as they will not delete it. They will also probably remove your rights, as they consider it a conflict of interest. From what I've seen with other wikis, they seem to remove the rights of other bureaucrats/administrators who choose to move to the new wiki as well. If you do decide to move off of Wikia, I'd appreciate it if you would give my bureaucrat/administrator rights back. While I'm not particularly interested in Counter-Strike, atleast not at the moment, I do care about this wiki, and I'd prefer to take care of it than let it fall apart. --StrikerBack 07:48, February 9, 2011 (UTC) Deleted Scenes extra features Hey, I have nothing else to do today, But i'm quite puzzled, vehicles, mostly, we should add the APC, the armored truck used by the Spetsnaz in Secret war and Pipe Dream. And I can help edit the factions by adding extra notches to features like uniforms, etc. Thanks!!! CS Specialist 04:46, February 12, 2011 (UTC) RE: CSS Beta I don't have CSS beta. --[[User talk:ConTraZ VII|''ConTraZ VII]] 09:19, February 14, 2011 (UTC) :But you can find it at youtube. --[[User talk:ConTraZ VII|ConTraZ VII]] 02:53, February 15, 2011 (UTC) RE: Transcript Go ahead, tell CS Specialist too. --[[User talk:ConTraZ VII|ConTraZ VII]] 02:23, February 19, 2011 (UTC) :I thinks it's better to put Did You Know section at the right side, rather than at down as the readers do not mention its presence. --[[User talk:ConTraZ VII|ConTraZ VII]] 02:30, February 19, 2011 (UTC) Hammer editor Could we edit maps with this software? Or just could add new maps? --[[User talk:ConTraZ VII|ConTraZ VII]] 10:50, February 21, 2011 (UTC) It's hard though and I'll study for it after my school ends. Next year. --[[User talk:ConTraZ VII|ConTraZ VII]] 10:23, February 22, 2011 (UTC) I don't care about what people's say as I'm playing it not for fun playing but observing its layout, textures, etc.. --[[User talk:ConTraZ VII|ConTraZ VII]] 14:34, February 22, 2011 (UTC) Galil CSS Viewmodel It's better than the old one. So dark. Can't see anything. --[[User talk:ConTraZ VII|ConTraZ VII]] 13:07, February 25, 2011 (UTC) :Old :New :--[[User talk:ConTraZ VII|ConTraZ VII]] 04:06, February 26, 2011 (UTC) ::Now? ::About the transcript, no prob. I'll do it as fast as I can. --[[User talk:ConTraZ VII|ConTraZ VII]] 04:20, February 26, 2011 (UTC) :::Alright then. --[[User talk:ConTraZ VII|ConTraZ VII]] 04:48, February 26, 2011 (UTC) I will be busy editing for the SOCOM wiki for a while (due to being the 2nd wiki i ever visited.), but if you guys need me, send me a message. They'll need me in the SOCOM Wiki for now.... CS Specialist 13:33, February 26, 2011 (UTC) Cut missions Why you remove the cut missions? --[[User talk:ConTraZ VII|ConTraZ VII]] 08:51, February 28, 2011 (UTC) Editing for other wikis Do you play the SOCOM game series, it's just like CS but on the Playstation scale. Since the guys there don't have experience, I will be there to edit, but if you play SOCOM, feel free to visit, I edit there for a few days, and If you have some time off the CS wiki, help us edit in the SOCOM wiki if you can, i'm not obliging you, i just want to know if you play SOCOM: US Navy SEALS games. CS Specialist 10:37, February 28, 2011 (UTC) Vote to move the wiki Let's do this, create a vote to move this wiki, or otherwise, to stay here, you can do on your user page, a "yes"for those who want to move, and a "no" for those who want to stay at Wikia. thanks Xtravix100 14:37, February 28, 2011 (UTC) RE:Cut missions Can I add the missions?? --[[User talk:ConTraZ VII|ConTraZ VII]] 10:44, March 1, 2011 (UTC) Another Counter Strike Wiki Hey, look what I found, another wiki Counter-Strike, you can then move and tell users to collaborate there. http://www.x-cs.com/Main_Page Xtravix100 01:17, March 3, 2011 (UTC) Galleries Problem Actually, It's a problem since it wouldn't let me do it side-by-side. Even if I tried using the gallery maker, it doesn't seem to work at all since it drops the other images to the bottom. Not to mention those light blue squares. --ZEROGRAVITY-A01 13:18, March 4, 2011 (UTC) Just a question, can i write some information for the ''Zombie Escape subgenre?Spell-Destructor 14:49, March 6, 2011 (UTC) I'm talking about the one in Source, well, wouldn't it be nice to have a stub for all the modes?I can do that!Spell-Destructor 16:09, March 6, 2011 (UTC) Oh, okay then.... Spell-Destructor 16:43, March 6, 2011 (UTC) Hmm I was thinking of grouping the reskins into one page but if you say so. --ZEROGRAVITY-A01 22:01, March 9, 2011 (UTC) Photos Since you told me NOT to edit pictures, I don't edit it. I'll start fixing them starting from the day after tomorrow. --[[User talk:ConTraZ VII|''ConTraZ VII]] 13:49, March 10, 2011 (UTC) Good news Since CSO is unavailable anymore to this wiki, I'm moving to Counter-Strike Online Wiki. --[[User talk:ConTraZ VII|ConTraZ VII]] 11:10, March 19, 2011 (UTC) Clan Yeah, go ahead. --StrikerBack 19:02, March 31, 2011 (UTC) Header Fixed. --[[User talk:ConTraZ VII|ConTraZ VII]] 06:14, April 2, 2011 (UTC) :Lol. Nice trick. --[[User talk:ConTraZ VII|ConTraZ VII]] 10:02, April 3, 2011 (UTC) Icon How could I edit CSO Wiki Icon? (Near the address bar) --[[User talk:ConTraZ VII|ConTraZ VII]] 09:59, April 6, 2011 (UTC) :Not that. The small icon near URL bar. --[[User talk:ConTraZ VII|ConTraZ VII]] 14:03, April 7, 2011 (UTC) Vandalism spree on Wikia Please read w:c:finalfantasy:Forum:Vandalising Spree on Wikis. SiPlus 10:30, April 30, 2011 (UTC) Re: Question I'm not aware of any recent changes, unless you're referring to the ones for CSS? --StrikerBack 22:43, May 2, 2011 (UTC) :What about a small notice saying that the information may be incorrect due to updates? And feel free to change the transcript pages. Also, I'll be home this Friday and then I'll be active once again. --StrikerBack 23:15, May 2, 2011 (UTC) ::I trust your discretion. :) --StrikerBack 01:22, May 3, 2011 (UTC) RE:Galleries Thanks. I can help with CSS player model. How about CS 1.0? --[[User talk:ConTraZ VII|ConTraZ VII]] 12:08, June 19, 2011 (UTC) :I found the transcript from a text document in the game data. I'll help also with CS1.0 ~ CS1.5 maps. --[[User talk:ConTraZ VII|ConTraZ VII]] 09:49, June 20, 2011 (UTC) Go to your 'Condition Zero Deleted Scenes' folder, open 'czeror' folder, open 'sequences' folder and select any missions do you like. Note that you can open them with notepad. That's all. --[[User talk:ConTraZ VII|ConTraZ VII]] 09:48, June 21, 2011 (UTC) :Why you want to take out the color? It makes the transcript pages even better... --[[User talk:ConTraZ VII|ConTraZ VII]] 09:19, June 23, 2011 (UTC) Where are ya? Hey... where are you? You haven't talked to me for over a week and I'm starting to miss you :( DiceRoller 08:56, October 27, 2011 (UTC) :Me too. From June to October, 4 months already. --[[User talk:ConTraZ VII|ConTraZ VII]] 00:57, October 28, 2011 (UTC) ::I've been caught up with school work for the past several months. Fortunately, I will have extra time to edit on the wiki for the time being. Saytun 02:31, October 28, 2011 (UTC) Steam I told you I was going on vacation. :P --StrikerBack 04:08, November 19, 2011 (UTC) :Me neither. I'm not entirely sure, but I'll let you know when it happens. --StrikerBack 04:20, November 19, 2011 (UTC) Steam Hey, get on Steam as soon as you can. --StrikerBack 04:09, December 5, 2011 (UTC) :That's great to hear. I look forward to talking to you. --StrikerBack 06:17, December 6, 2011 (UTC) Hiya! Hi, it's me, sorry I can't get on Steam. Just wanted to say hi 水狐 18:35, February 20, 2012 (UTC) Hi again! I'm hunting news about GO, checking almost every day for new stuff, screenshots, etc... btw you got a cell phone with unlimited text? Wouldn't mind having a way to contact another Steam friend that I miss ^^ 水狐 21:11, February 27, 2012 (UTC) Hi there :) 水狐 19:33, March 27, 2012 (UTC) Not that great without Steam... and I'm alternating between liking the forums for GO and hating them intensely. Who in their right mind thinks CS isn't a luck-based game lol College is boring and I hate it, I've also got a Sourcemod project planned sometime too. Essentially it merges a few aspects of several different FPS games with my list of favorite guns Also I'm getting impatient about GO and I kinda want the game now, regardless of bugs Later 水狐 18:53, March 29, 2012 (UTC) RE:M4A4 Affirmative. I will look forward to it when have free times. Thanks. --[[User talk:ConTraZ VII|ConTraZ VII'']] 03:43, March 30, 2012 (UTC)